narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koshiro
Current Main Chūshin "Koshiro" Seishin (中心精神, Chūshin Seishin) is a shinobi from a time of never ending war who had been experimented on simply to bring his bandit camp power. Chūshin Seishin has forgotten his name over a century which caused him to adapt, Koshiro, which means Ancient. A name that matches his semi-immortality. Koshiro's also known as The Doctor (医者,Isha) from his mastery over medical ninjutsu and sick experimentation. A title which grants him recognition on sight. His head not only carries a large bounty, but also a reputation which ignites fear within anyone he faces. Koshiro's medical knowledge even borders along reincarnation as he has brought back many Zombies to life. Many actively seek him out in hopes of finding medical help for situations beyond average. Koshiro has been hailed as the master of Reanimation Jutsu. Proven by Koshiro not only holding key to a massive Zombie Army, but knowing almost every reanimation technique to date. As of, few know Koshiro's face...But many know his name.. Koshiro is a known Uchiha Hunter. He enjoys dissecting Uchiha Members and examining their optical nerves. The Doctor knows both how the Sharingan works as well as it's many capabilities. He's learned both Uchiha Legend and Taboo. It's rare for an Uchiha to overcome his strength and power. Appearance Koshiro aging halted when he turned eighteen. Instead, his body preserved itself in a stage of eternal youth. He stands fairly tall with tan skin and has a more compacted build. His body has various scars and sewed wounds of different sizes, each a memory from a deadly battle. His most infamous wound being a missing right eye, a result of his battle with Izuna Uchiha. Koshiro's eyes have an unusual colouring: purple irides, no pupils and red scalerae. Koshiro's hair reaches the bottom of his back. However, he keeps it tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is black on the right, and silver on the left. His bangs are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. After his battle with Izuna Uchiha, Korshiro received a most notable scar; a missing right eye wit a long, jagged scar extending over the bridge of his nose. As well as a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. Korhiro's limbs are sewed on with his unique threads. Creating a rag doll appearance. Koshiro's hair, which is infused with his special threading, is kept large and spiky under his hooding. Koshiro wears a purple hooded cloak over a unique set of light armor designed to help lessen damage. Underneath are normal clothing, since Korshiro usually rips up his cloth from using his Thread Style. Koshiro paints his finger and toe nails black with specific Kanji's. Each representing a dead lover he once had. Koshiro carries a massive scroll on his back as well as his ninja pouch on his left leg. He also conceals hidden weapons including scalpels and various bombs for future use. He speaks with a deep voice which often sounds raspy. Gallery/Features 635002-future_rogue_rejoicing.png|Koshiro releasing his threads from his hair. 1044098_265972620212066_787071442_n.png future_rogue_color_by_hyokka-d5yghzm.png Future_Rogue_Mugshot.jpg tumblr_mjq1ucmkWl1qbr6b0o2_500.png this_power____yes____rogue_cheney_by_reyos_cheney-d6211hl.jpg|Koroshi after his battle against Sasuke Uchiha. Grasping a missing eye and caked in blood. 3183960-10rogue.jpg Personality Koshiro's mind has been savaged by time and his possibility of living forever. It is a rare occurrence for him to run across someone who has lived as long as he, and still keep their youth. It is for this idea that Koshiro loses his value for life and death. Instead, his thirst lies in intelligence. He wishes to know everything there is about Human's. Biologically, physiologically and psychologically. Although considered taboo among medical ninjutsu users, Korshiro has crossed into gods territory more than once to acquire such knowledge. He believes it to be impossible for someone to know all the world has to offer before their life comes to an end and thus encourages others to seek immortality. Koshiro disregards time. His semi-immortality allows him enough time to accomplish whatever he wishes. He takes into consideration the life of others, determining their overall value. Will it give him better experimentation which will increase his current knowledge or simply waste his endless time? Koshiro lacks a sense of morality. Good and Bad, Right and Wrong are nonexistent forces. His long life has shown him that only survival exist...Survival and chaos. Koshiro enjoys drinking and other carnal pleasures. However, Koshiro limits himself to better his survival rate. Koshiro uses his immense intelligence for psychological torture rather than manipulation. He believes a broken spirit is key for ones defeat. Koshiro holds a grudge towards those who are foolish enough to enjoy ignorance and stupidity. For he believes a mind is a truly terrible thing to waste. Korshiro's medical practices are downright sickening and horridly morbid. He's performed operations such as switching brains, eyes and hearts, while his victims were alive. He uses the spoil and rich as test subjects, while offering free medical assistance to the poor. When fighting a strong adversary, Koshiro will constantly show amazement, going as far as clapping for his opponent. His compliments are genuine. He appreciates true dedication and will let his victims live if they value life. He looks down upon those who are willing to abandon loved ones for petty worldly rewards. Even if it's to accomplish a mission. Koshiro also treasures purity, as it's hard to come across during a Shinobi's life. Koshiro's view towards Uchiha comes from both his medical interest and desire for vengeance after Izuna Uchiha destroyed his left eye. It is legend that their Sharingan comes from a special emotional chemical released from their optical nerves. And so, Koshiro wishes to dissect each Uchiha and delve deeper into their secrets. History Creation Chūshin originally belonged to a small group of bandits in an unknown land. His family of Bandits existed during a period of constant battle. From a young age, his elders forced Chūshin into war. They awknowledged Chūshin's special gift for Earth Release techniques. Before he hit puberty, he could shape entire areas for traps, transmute earth into different forms and even perform a miracle long thought impossible, convert his chakra into earth. Chūshin became head of missions which involved stealing and strategic planning. He would collapse mountains and caves around his targets and even convert earth into various forms to halt movement. His mastery over earth release surpassed shinobi who witnessed Chakra's birth. Being born so close to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's generation gave Chūshin potent blood and spirit. When determined or angered, Chūshin could create an earthquake. Earth became an extension of his body allowing him to see everything. His bandits kept Chūshin in rear position as he could manipulate various battlefields for much needed advantages. He worked with two other children who mastered Water Release and Wind Release. Together, they created rock slides and mud slides which kept entire clans out of battle. His Bandit family hailed them as The Three Golden Children. Chūshin's family often sent him on solo expeditions known as 'Hunts (ハンツ,Hantsu). Hunts were missions which involved spying and mapping out future terrain as well as gathering news on approaching clans and moving supplies. Utilizing his Earth Release techniques kept him safe from man and nature. He could sense through earth and hide within it by transmuting rock into sand. He also developed his first ninjutsu. One that earned his bandit clan infamy. A simple glare. During one of his Hunts, Chūshin's found himself in a sacred area. In a holy light sat a massive creature cleaning itself. This Owl, as it seemed, turned towards Chūshin's and cocked it's head. And he approached this majestic beast. Before either could talk, Chūshin found himself surrounded by a platoon of hunters. They'd followed Fuku until he landed, hoping to gain secrets about ancient techniques through threats and violence. Chūshin originally stood as a kind hearted person, and would not let them harm Fuku. He dispatched each easily. Simple Earth Release techniques that killed and trapped those around. Fuku saw immense potential in Chūshin and taught him a special ideal...Fuku knew 10,000 things. Starting with wars using basic weapons to the bestowal of chakra onto mankind. But he needed a human to learn everything there was and return a scroll containing said information. So Fuku told Chūshin that when his time came, Fuku would arrive and give him a new meaning.. Becoming the Demon When Chūshin returned to his camp, he was immediately summoned. His elders had happened upon an old technique past down from generation to generation. With word of a Senju establishing a village with a unified force, his Bandit heads needed leverage. So they decided who could wield Earth Grudge Fear more profeciantly. A tie between his three teammates...So they created a battle. Whoever emerged alive would have the honor. There battle had been fierce and long. Massive earthly structures burned and hurricane force winds unrooted trees. But when it became dark, the moon shined upon one boy standing...Chūshin. And so, he was bestowed with Earth Grudge Fear. A curse he always called a blessing. Chūshin truly earned his title of a Demon. His Earth Release jutsu amplified to exponential levels. And with his threads, he became a master of kenjutsu and taijutsu. Chūshin could annihilate entire camps overnight. And so, his Bandit head used him as a threat. Join forces or perish. Many chose to join, creating an early Takigakure. Earth Grudge Fear also became a kinjutsu from fear of it's true power. Defeat Against Izuna During his bandit camps mission to reach a status similar to Senju and Uchiha, his head sent Chūshin on a large number of different missions. At this time, he'd acquired a water reelease heart during his travels in The Land of Water. When combined, Chūshin could shift entire terrains. Creating massive waterfalls and even miniature lakes to engulf is targets. When surrounded, his threads could dispatch a multitude of Shinobi in seconds. However, these feats were not good enough. His head knew what had to be done. Chūshin needed his third heart...A fire release heart. One from the Uchiha head's youngest son. Accomplishing such a mission would surely rise them among ranks. So Chūshin accepted, wanting to only make his village proud. He located his target fairly easy. People talked quickly when he threatened to bury their homes a hundred feet under. Chūshin cared little for death...He only wanted to complete his mission. Travelling far and wide, Chūshin reached the future Land of Fire where Izuna had been rumored to train. Chūshin announced his purpose and a battle ensued. Chūshin appeared younger than Izuna, who had been surrounded by his fellow Uchiha kin... The battle lasted for exactly two days straight. Chūshin violently killing a large amount of his Uchiha members awakened something deep inside of Izuna. And with a ferocity, his Mangekyo Sharingan came into existence. Chūshin stood little chance and quickly by Izuna's hand. Izuna then took his sword and pierced Chūshin's right eye. Chūshin laid in rain...His hearts beating slowly...Nearly depleted of chakra. He failed to require Izuna's heart...But on his battlefield rested enough Uchiha. He slowly, but surely, took a random Uchiha's heart, earning his infamous Fire Release nature transformation. Not long after, a childhood friend of his arrived. He'd been sent by the head to make sure Chūshin succeeded...And if he didn't... With his friend holding a blade to his neck, Chūshin burned with a passion. Threads emerged from his open chest and destroyed his childhood friend, stealing his Wind Release heart. With five in possession...He felt stronger than ever. But still lacked purpose....And in darkness came an owl..Fuku. He told Chūshin of the worlds wonders and promised Chūshin a mastery over life and death. Chūshin did not want to die..And feared it more than anything else. So he accepted...Defecting from Takigakure as it was being established. Becoming the Doctor Now with one goal, He traveled from land to land learning all that was available. village to village killing those who attempted to stop him. Acquiring a massive arsenal of Jutsu. Chūshin had began experimenting on Human bodies. As his had a different composition. His infamous experiments mostly lead to him returning life. At one point, he ran into Tobirama and witnessed his Edo Tensei. Impressed, Chūshin aimed for a jutsu of similar proportions. Which lead to him creating Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil. He also used corpses as a way to practice healing ninjutsu. By healing the undead and bringing them back new, his skills were pushed beyond human limitations. Centuries past of Chūshin collecting bodies and creating a personal army. At some time he lived in Iwagakure as a doctor for common folk. After the establishment of villages, Chūshin forgot his name and took on Koshiro, meaning Ancient. Current Arcs Abilities Koshiro's strength excels in many fields of battle. Even without his Earth Grudge Fear, Koshiro's immense knowledge and abilities go unsurpassed by many. His death count exceeds thousands. Koshiro's battle with Izuna Uchiha is a testament to such claims. Koshiro's influence spreads nationwide. His travels spawned various rumors and turned him into something of a legend or myth. Koshiro has taught head Medical Shinobi for many villages, all under different names. Some say he's studied with Tsunade during her younger years. His labs are scattered throughout all Lands, as they serve as bases also. In each lab are hundreds of experiments awaiting summons. Koshiro holds a unique respect and power over common folk. His robin hood-esque view towards medical help, meaning he helps the poor, has gained him their support. He can find room and board in almost all villages. However, his skills and history also grants him S-Rank status. Koshiro's criminal bounty exceeds millions. Koshiro's murdered very important people and crossed a shade of medical ninjutsu not meant for human contact. Koshiro has created an army of undead for use just in case the need calls for it. Many times, he will summon two zombies to fight for him before engaging in direct contact. Due to his position in Chinsenki, members and enemies alike fear crossing his path. Members are alerted to find Koshiro if heavily wounded. Uchiha alike are warned about The Doctor. If ever one finds themselves in battle, run. Koshiro is a widely feared combatant, a true demon of war. His monstrous, morbid Frankenstein like creations and mastery over various chakra natures make enemies wonder if he is even human. Many seek Koroshi for various reasons including; a demon for protection or requiring medical assistance. Koroshi often request no payment from those who cannot afford it, simply asking them to cherish life. Koshiro's chakra reserves are naturally impressive. Even so, years of collecting bodies and assimilating hearts have boosted his Chakra to tailed beast levels. It stands to reason that in his efforts to learn all existing techniques, his array of abilities has probably become larger than any other single person and that he has vast knowledge on all forms of technique Chakra Control and Reserves Koshiro's Earth Grudge Fear grants him a naturally immense Chakra Reserve. Enough so he could perform catastrophic Jutsu with little to no expenditure. Such large reserves can bring sensor shinobi onto their knees when he lets them feel his full power. Koshiro's chakra has a disgusting feeling to it. It's been plagued with death and despair. Due to Earth Grudge Fear's requirement of dealing with the Chakra Circulatory System, Koshiro has mastered Chakra Control. So much so he can do it unconsciously as well as subconsciously. He can connect to different systems with ease and even transfer his chakra through his Zombies as well as living creatures and access their nerves. Such a mastery boosted his Medical Ninjutsu into never before seen levels. Hosting five different hearts, each capable of using a large number of jutsu, on one circulatory system usually causes the body massive strain. However, Koshiro found a way to overcome this burden. It started with his acquisition of his strongest Taijutsu puppet, Mayuri Hyuga. He gathered his five strongest bodies, each legendary Shinobi of great prowess and placed them on a table. With the use of a shadow clone, Koshiro connected his optical nerve to Mayuri's byakugan, allowing his shadow clone to see each bodies chakra circulatory system. Carefully, his clone used Chakra Scalpel not only to cut out their circulatory system, but to graft it upon his, melding all five into one giant system. This gives him overall better Chakra manipulation as well as control. Also, due to having four chakra systems each carefully networked through his own, serving as the fifth, he can access Jutsu much quicker with less hand seals. Koshiro's five chakra systems also grant him a unique side affect. He can shift between systems, which belonged to other Shinobi. By doing so, his over chakra is a puzzle of five pieces with his own serving as the middle. But by only using one heart, or one system, Koshiro can use that system as a disguise. Medium to lower sensors and Dojutsu users will sense something different, besides Koshiro. Allowing him to erase his presence completely. Those who are primariliy focused on Chakra Sensing can see his fluctuations as similar and can even piece them together. In a way, each chakra system is a tree while his overall reserve is a massive forest. Intelligence Koroshi's mind is an open book. His thirst for knowledge requires constant observation, which transfer into his strategies. He can spot a weakness in an opponents attack and plan while formulating a counter. Possessing over a century of knowledge, there is little capable of truly surprising Koroshi as he can quickly weave together past experiences to form hypothesis. His unique thinking pattern goes impossible to mimic. A man of few words, Koroshi can inspire fear within making his presence known. Koroshi is well versed in psychology. He can examine ones actions and behaviors and determine their next move. He has also tortured his enemies through psychological warfare. His most infamous being reviving loved ones. Koroshi usually sends his Subjects to fight instead of directly engaging. Using them as perfect test dummies, he can gather needed information to succeed in battle. Koroshi has knowledge of Uchiha and Senju history, allowing him to eliminate all with the Cursed Eyes. Koroshi has a strong and powerful memory. His strategist behavior revolves around his knowledge. Before entering battle, he uses gathered information to piece together and deduct a course of action that guarantee's success. Which means very few battles are rushed. Koroshi develops plans in a reversed manner. Instead of plan A, he uses Plan D. His reason for this being Plan A, since it's the first, remains the most suspected plan. Never use an enemies front door. When a plan is broken, Koroshi can create and shape a new plan based off what caused his first to fail. Every failure, in his mind, is a opportunity. He can torture his targets through combining his medical ninjutsu and intelligence. Koroshi holds knowledge of various diseases and illnesses as well as cures and antidotes. He also has connections to various herb specialist and medical shinobi he's worked with in his past adventures. Medical Specialty Mastermind To go along with his Nedical Jutsu, Koshiro has a enhanced knowledge of various bodies. He can deduce a bodies attributes by simply looking at it as well as track it through familiar prints. His attacks are carefully aimed towards certain areas. His knowledge of Medical Specialty extends over various modern fields such as Cardiology and Neurology. Koroshi's extensive knowledge lead to new developments in medical ninjutsu both feared and forgotten. He can use medical jutsu for both internal and external uses. However, his Earth Grudge Fear eliminates his requirement for self healing. Instead, Koroshi mostly uses medical ninjutsu for offensive purposes. Master Inventor A master of science himself, Koshiro created inventions that fuse both Chakra and basic scientific concepts. These creations are also sealed within his scroll only accessible to him. Some of these contraptions include a Chakra Concealing Cloak, A Chakra Holographic Communicator, A unique Healing Hot Springs (Incorporated from Nono), A regenerative serum, A superhuman drug, and a Thought Inhibitor Drug. (coming soon) Indomitable Will Koshiro has an Will. Earth Grudge Fear This technique is a secret kinjutsu of Takigakure. It transformed Koroshi's body into something similar to that of a rag-doll's, which is held together by hundreds of thick black threads. Koroshi is able to manipulate these threads for many purposes. He is capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, most commonly by reattaching body parts. This often forms the basis for his Reanimation technique and Zombie creations. He can detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, to the point that he can even send them underground and then reattach them when finished. The most significant aspect of these threads are that they grant Koshiro a form of immortality. In addition to sewing up his injuries, he can use his threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into his own body, thus extending his life. Koshiro usually uses this method to steal hearts from powerful shinobi, and is able to store up to four spare hearts in his body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning in order for Koshiro to die. He can also put one of those hearts into his limbs and have them move individually, freeing them from possession ninjutsu and genjutsu. These stolen hearts from others are stored in various parts of his back, granting him vast amounts of chakra and numerous elemental affinities. He can detach these masks and have them take on a body of their own, however, he prefers to unite them with their previous body reanimating corpse with massive Jutsu arsenal and chakra reserves that serve him. These Zombies are capable of attacking separately, unleashing devastating blasts of elemental chakra. These threads can also compact together to form a spider-like body around Koshiro, allowing him to fuse the attacks of his masks together in order to increase his attacking power. Thread Style Arts Although a user of taijutsu, Koshiro developed his own style of fighting known as, "Thread Style Arts". Koshiro's threads are immensely durable and sharp, capable of deflecting metal weaponry. Koshiro can use his threads to stab flesh cleanly. His thread style consist of releasing powerful blast of threads, grabbing an opponent, or simply slashing those around him. Thread Style Arts grant a three hundred and sixty degree reach as his threads can come from any part of his body. Koshiro's use for his threads are only limited by his imagination. When using Taijutsu, Koshiro can increase his Taijutsu reach by firing his limbs, which will return due to his threads. A lot of his thread style techniques are simple taijutsu moves infused with his razor sharp threads, creating a taijutsu/kenjutsu mix. Medical Ninjutsu After years of studying Medical Ninjutsu, Koshiro has high skill in Medical Ninjutsu. He's created many techniques and delved into forbidden fields. Unlike other medical specialist, Koshiro focuses more on manipulation of others rather than his own body. Since his Earth Grudge Fear can heal his wounds, he finds very little use in self healing techniques. However, he can still perform such Jutsu with ease. He can severely injure a person with a single chakra-infused strike to the chest and kill with a strike to their head. With a mastery in chakra control, Koshiro can use a chakra scalpel without any hand seals with great strength and sharpness. Koshiro once used Mystical Palm Technique at a distance to heal a fallen Hyuga. Koshiro experiments in a field known as Genetic Merging. A form of genetics which involves merging two or more DNA structures in hopes of creating a chimera. He can also manipulate a persons brain pattern for a desired effect. Koshiro's medical ninjutsu focuses more on Reanimation Jutsu. He has hundreds if not thousands of corpses sealed within his special scroll. Koshiro can also summon his main corpses through regular Kuchiyose. Koshiro, by far, exist as one of few who have mastered the line between life and death. As he would describe, Koshiro holds different options when dealing with reanimation. He can use dead soul technique after summoning a few corpses, or his most favorite Earth Release, which potentially summons an army for his use. Koshiro potentially holds an army to fight for him. His Medical Ninjutsu also extends past humans. He can heal and perform jutsu upon animals and insects. Koshiro's Medical Ninjutsu includes a paralyzing technique which shuts down the body for an indefinite amount of time. He can analyze damage easily. Reanimation Jutsu Koshiro has demonstrated a disturbing affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated an interest in being able to reanimate them. He prefers to summon his "Zombies" to fight for him before engaging himself as it allows him to assess his opponents abilities. His reanimation Jutsu can perfectly revive a person to their normal personality and power the moment they died. However, even though they are alive and capable of accessing Jutsu, they lack the ability to refuse his orders as he is the Jutsu Caster. His more used method, Dead Soul Technique, reanimates a persons body without their soul. As a walking Corpse, Koshiro's Zombies feel no pain, hold zero biological limitations and can fail to succumb to fatigue. This allows them to fight on days on without physical fatigue or limitations. It will also induce psychological torture. Koshiro's reanimation jutsu requires preparation, as in he must collect or summon a corpse to use. Koshiro developed a third way of reanimation. Using his Earth Grudge Fear allows him to utilize a Corpses main power by placing one of his hearts into a corpse. His corpse will become a human puppet of sorts that requires no chakra to maneuver, unlike his Dead Soul Technique. It also gains enough life to actually behave as a human, going as far as performing infiltration missions. Koshiro's heart gives it a portion of his life. For this, he wishes to acquire an Uchiha corpse to use as a human puppet. By connecting his hearts to the corpses chakra circulatory system, The corpse becomes another copy of Koshiro, except with the abilities they had when alive. Koshiro becomes a deadly enemy on a battlefield or near a cemetery as he can bring fresh corpses back to life, thus creating a miniature army or gaining numbers on his side. Recently, Koshiro received a scroll containing Omega Uchiha's knowledge for Edo Tensei. Although knows how to perform it, Koshiro has refused to do so, as he feels it's imperfect. Alternatively, Koshiro also developed a Jutsu which seals one soul away just in case Edo Tensei falls into the wrong hands. Using his Earth Release: Eternal Graveyard andSummoning Technique: Pile of Dead Bodies, Koshiro can summon a massive graveyard of corpses and raise them from the dead. When in need of an army, Koshiro chooses to use Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil and channels Lightning Release to increase it's power. His normal version allows him to seemingly continuously resurrects a large number of slain people as zombies, but with none of their rationality, physical prowess, or technique at their disposal. They are fairly easy to destroy. However, his second method, which is a perfect resurrection, requires massive energy, usually electricity. Which he provides through Lightning Release. Koshiro prefers this method rather than his Mass Dead Soul technique as it requires little to no chakra expenditure to keep active. It is this technique which he uses when spawning an army. Koshiro usually starts with Earth Release: Eternal Graveyard which creates a graveyard in his location. Each grave acts as a marker which summons a zombie from his lab. He then uses this technique by creating a clone which feeds lightning into his jutsu. Once finished, he will have spawned an army. Summoning Technique: Zombies Koshiro's corpses are all Zombies. Similar to Frankenstein, his corpses are all a mass of mixed limbs, sewed together with his threads. He can summon his Zombies through Summoning Technique. And by using Mass Dead Soul Technique or Dead Soul Technique Koshiro brings his corpses to life. His Zombies lack all emotions, including pain. Allowing them to fight on through fatigue, injury and illogical situations. Since Koshiro controls them through chakra, his zombies are also immune to Genjutsu, making them perfect test subjects. Before battle, Koshiro often summons one or two of his zombies and use Transformation technique to transform them into him, thus allowing him to spy on their battle since the opponent will believe it's him at first. Nature Transformation The hearts captured from other ninja gives Koshiro numerous elemental affinities, alongside an immense supply of chakra. By collecting these hearts Koshiro's own affinity is reinforced and his skill in other elements is increased to the point that he is able to use various different elemental attacks that are impossible, without having an affinity to that particular element. This is done by connecting his chakra circulatory system to his four extra hearts, granting him the ability to change his chakra nature and affinity to that of the previous owner. The individual hearts can be released from his body and wrapped in a vast blanket of threads, forcing a heart into a limb before being detached or forming a monstrous body with a mask as its face. These beast can move and attack independently, unleashing powerful blasts of elemental chakra from their mouths. With his original Chakra being Earth Release, Koshiro has a mastery of all five elemental chakras. Koshiro has become known for his mastery over Earth Release. Some say he has shaped entire lands and created massive formations through his Jutsu. Most of his labs are morphed from Earth Release Jutsu. Koshiro's earth release ranges to all forms of earth, allowing him to even convert earth into different levels. For example, he can shift normal rock into sand and then harden it once more. Shiki no Yume Earth Dream: Koshiro's original heart. To which he holds. It holds an earth-affinity. It allows Koshiro to use powerful Earth Release Technique thought impossible without Earth affinity. As the Seasons exist on the earth, he holds the head heart and rarely pushes it onto another body. It is his heart, which is also his strongest. Koshiro's earth release allows him to change entire lands with simple seals. He has created mountains and thousands of other massive formations. Koshiro's earth Release has reached levels of him being able to manipulate earth with little to no hand seals. Even when creating a formation, Koshiro can shape it with ease and move it according to his imagination. His earth release grants him a certain level of mastery over carbon granting him various carbon based Jutsu. He can shift earth into various carbon forms. His most infamous is creating a prison out of coal and igniting it. Koshiro's earthly chakra can erode rock and soil underneath him. Summer Dream: This heart has a fire-affinity, and is placed into the body of Kasai Sarutobi, the man who he stole his heart from. Which also means he has access to Uchiha based Fire Release jutsu. Kasai can also unite with Arashi to launch a fire-wind dual strike that is near unstoppable. Spring Dream: This heart has a lightning-affinity, and was stolen and put into the body of the Former Raikage's son. Fall Dream: This heart has a wind-affinity, and is put into Arashi, a legendary guard for Sunagakure's Kazekage. It can unite with Kasai to launch a fire-wind dual strike that is near unstoppable. Winter Dream: His lesser known heart. Koshiro stole his Water Mask from the previous Mizukage, and still uses his body. Overall granting him a wide arsenal of Water Release techniques. Koshiro has mastered and created a unique form of Ninjutsu caused Jutsu weaving. Jutsu Weaving usually involves casting Jutsu directly after each other while another is active. It takes a lot of practice and chakra, however it allows him to create combination attacks. Earth Release Sensing Koshiro's connection to Earth Release allowed him to use a unique ability of seismic sense: he can use earth release chakra to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings. Through this heightened seismic sense, Koshiro can visualize where people are, their relative distance to him, and their physical build. With even more refined skill, Koshiro can use magnetic forces similar to Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique technique. Koshiro's Earth Release Sensing revolves around three core virtues, Weight Distribution, Vibrations, and Depth Perception''sometimes referred to as ''Hollow Measurement. Following these three virtues, Koshiro could fight on par with Taijutsu masters without using his eyes. He can also sense things that are no longer sensible through chakra. His skill even allows him to sense a battle quite a distance away. His Earth Release Sensing paints a picture within his mind of his surroundings. It's weakness being attacks which hold no contact to earth as well as earth which is not compacted such as Sand and gravel. Petroleum Manipulation and Summoning Combining his themes of Earth Release mastery and Death, Koshiro can manipulate and summon Petroleum. He can also sense it in areas where it is abundant. Unlike Petroleum Release, Koshiro's Petroleum revolves around combining it with his or an allies Fire Release. Taijutsu Koshiro has great raw speed, he is able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes without using Body Flicker Technique. He can intercept Samurai mid strike. Koshiro once caught a Samurai's blade mid Iado slash. His raw strength is capable of devastating opponent bodies through simple taijutsu techniques, as well as sending opponents flying with a single kick. His taijutsu style consist of a brawler style. He focuses more on heavier strikes and hits combined with fluid motions. This style has a purpose of compeletly devastating an opponents body. He's created a crater with a single punch as well as ripping through a wall. This is further complimented by his hardening and extending abilities, all of which affords him great versatility against his opponents. Koshiro uses his thread style in order to increase both range and strength. For example, after a powerful blow, Koshiri ofted grabs his opponents from affair and swings them around. Using Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique he can increase his hardness, up to the point where he can withstand attacks that are normally fatal. Fuinjutsu Koshiro has studied and gain a full understanding of Fuinjutsu. Although no where near an Uzumaki's full mastery, Koshiro can and has developed seals which involve summoning and sealing away his corpses. Most of his Fuinjutsu are created to keep his secrets away as well as his labs. States Equipment Shuriken Summoning Scroll Kunai Sealing Tags Specially Designed Kunai Metal Wire Explosive Tags Flash Bombs Smoke Pellets Relationships Bases The Doctor's Office Quotes "I've been called many names over the years...So many I've forgotten the name my own parents called me. Just...Just call me Koshiro." “Life and death...It's two sides of the same coin to me. "I will make you my puppet! "You want to know how I got these scars?" "I am the line between life and death...Does that make me God? ''"The rich man's dog gets more in the way of medicine and medical care than do the workers upon whom the rich man's wealth is built Trivia • • • Category:Approved Article